Down for the count
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: Squeal to kiss it better but can be read as a stand alone. Lisbon saves someone's life but at what expense to her own health.Fluffy Jisbon one-shot. Rated T due to me being paranoid.


**Authors note: **Okay firstly thank you to s-damon-s (And thank you. My shoulder is better now), alixandryn, Kaslyna, Moonlight calls, Lianna-snow and ThePaker for your reviews on kiss it better. Here's the next bit. **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Zip, Nada. Wish I could but I can't.

"Jane! Look out!" Lisbon shouted as she pushed Jane to the floor. Jane didn't understand at first why Lisbon did that to him. That was till the suspect Patrick was questioning pulled out a gun and shot at Lisbon a few times. She fell to the floor and withered there. That's when Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt put a clip in the suspect between them. Luckily Lisbon had been wearing her vest. But one bullet went into her left arm. There was no Kevlar there to save her…And she was losing a lot of blood.

"Lisbon!" Jane shouted and immediately put pressure on the wound from her arm.

"Jane. You okay?" Lisbon asked him. Not greatly concerned about her own health.

"I'm fine. The suspects dead. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt are fine as well." Jane told her. Knowing she would be concerned for her team.

"Boss. Ambulance is on the way." Van Pelt told her before going back to Rigsby.

"I'm fine. Honest, it's just a cut. I've got a first aid box back in my office." Lisbon replied.

"Lisbon. This is more than a cut. You need to go to the hospital." Jane argued back. The blood flowed freely from the wound in her arm no matter how much pressure Jane put on it. Lisbon was squirming underneath so it was harder to control the pressure. "Lisbon. Lay still!" Jane ordered. And Lisbon did what she was told before she gave a huge yawn.

"Jane I'm tired." Lisbon whined.

"No. No Lisbon. Don't fall asleep. Talk to me. Talk about anything!" Jane begged her.

"Jane I just want to sleep." Lisbon yawned again.

"Teresa! Listen to me! Talk to me! Anything just please talk to me!" Jane franticly waited for a response from her as the faint sound of a siren came into hearing. "See. Any second now the ambulance will be here Teresa." Lisbon's eyes began to droop shut.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm too tired." Lisbon mumbled.

"No! Teresa! Please stay awake!" Jane shouted as the paramedics reached her.

Jane didn't think. He didn't think when Cho pulled him away from Lisbon so the paramedics could work on him. He didn't think to say anything comforting to Van Pelt who was crying on Rigsby's shoulder. He didn't think when the ambulance crew bundled him into another waiting ambulance and started to clean the blood off of him. Her blood. Teresa's blood. Where was she? Suddenly his brain kicked into gear. "Teresa! Where is she?" Jane shouted at the paramedics.

"She's heading towards the hospital. There's a team waiting to rush her into surgery the second she arrives." The paramedic explained.

"Can I see her?" Jane asked.

"As soon as she's out of surgery, yes." The paramedics cleared off the blood and gave Jane a lift up to the hospital where the team were waiting for him. When Jane got there he had to wait with the other members of his unit. Van Pelt just sat down. Rigsby paced about and Cho remained as emotionless as usual. But Jane could see the worried look in his eyes. It was almost four hours since the initial shooting when a doctor finally came out.

"Teresa Lisbon?" The man asked and suddenly he was surrounded by four figures.

"We're here for her. How is she?" Jane asked. The doctor paused before he began to speak

"Teresa's fine. The bullet nicked her radial artery. Hence the loss of blood. She had to have a blood transfusion but she'll be fine. She's just waking up in room 261…" Patrick didn't even hear the rest as he ran off towards Lisbon's room.

Apart from being a lot paler than usual Lisbon still looked like Lisbon. Jane entered the room and immediately noticed the bandage around her arm. He sat in the open chair by the bed and just watched Lisbon sleep. But not for long though as Lisbon's eyes began to flutter open. Showing off her bright green eyes once again. Lisbon realised she wasn't alone. And looked over to see the blond haired blue eye consultant.

"Jane." Lisbon asked him, her voice groggy.

"Hey Lisbon. How are you?" Jane said. Concern in his voice.

"Fine. Apart from my arm. The doctor said it should be fine. I've just got to stay in overnight so they can keep an eye on my levels. I should be fine to go tomorrow." Lisbon told him. Jane grinned and then bent down and placed a small, light kiss on her bandaged arm.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Lisbon replied before pulling Jane in for a passion filled kiss.

"About bloody time!" Rigsby thought as he walked away from the door. Not wanting to intrude on the tender moment. Guess he did owe Cho an apology. And the $50 he had on the office bet.

**Authors note: **thank you one again for your reviews and support. Hope you enjoyed it and please review on the way out. Thanks once again.


End file.
